In the container manufacturing/filling industry, containers are often transferred at high speed rates from a first station, where a first operation (such as molding) is performed, to a second station, where a second operation (such as filling) is performed.
A container handling machine is generally provided with a plurality of adjacent conveying devices including at least one rotary starwheel conveying device provided with a plurality of container gripping elements for loading/unloading containers, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,729 (Valles) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,318 (Humele).
Considering the high speed rates (up to several tens of thousands of containers per hour), it is critical that the adjacent conveying devices be properly and precisely positioned with respect to each other. Otherwise, containers may be improperly loaded on the conveying devices, resulting in container-jamming and machine stop. Vertical positioning is one of the most critical issue.
In existing handling machine, conveying devices are generally adjusted in vertical position by moving the entire device with respect of a machine foundation. Considering the weight of one single conveying device (up to a ton), such a solution is time and effort consuming. Moreover, adjustment is not precise enough for the required purpose. In an alternate solution, vertical positioning may be achieved through peelable shims which can be added—or removed—between the wheel and a supporting hub. Such a solution unquestionably allows for precise vertical adjustment. However, since the wheel needs to be removed from its hub, it is also time and effort consuming.